sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashoka/Personality and Relationships
Personality While nowhere near as eccentric as a handful of One Piece characters, Ashoka has shown himself to be an eccentric person in his own right. Another trait that would best define Ashoka is his selflessness towards others, doing whatever he can to make the other person happy, even if it means he ends up being an enemy for that person in the long run. Because of his past being a complete mystery to him, forgetting just about everything, including his own birth name, he has developed a psychological fear of forgetting every memory he has gained after he was found on Swanni. This fear is heavily abundant when he forgets to relay information to other crew members when he was told to do so. Another consequence of this memory loss is that when Ashoka tries too hard to remember something of his past, he becomes very anxious, which sometimes has lead to him passing out from a panic attack. Despite this, however, Ashoka has proven to be a very reliable member of the Blooming Pirates, taking the initiative when the time comes if Apostle is not around to give orders to the crew members. He also seems to be very capable of working under stress, making quick decisions that end up being beneficial to the crew's safety. Ashoka is arguably the most heavy drinker within the entirety of the One Piece world, capable of taking alcohol by the barrel without becoming tipsy in the slightest. Before the timeskip, he is capable of taking 2 full barrels of alcohol before he gets drunk. After the timeskip, however, he doesn't seem to get drunk until he's had about 7 barrels of alcohol. While others praise him for his expertise in the medical field, Ashoka doesn't think too highly of himself when it comes to his capabilities, worrying that he would mess up, especially during surgery. Whenever Ashoka goes through surgery on a patient, he makes it a requirement for himself to be drunk, as he claims it eases his mind, making him capable of doing the task he needs to do. This has proven to be true on several occasions, as he has successfully completed all his shown surgeries to date when under the influence of alcohol, which is what gave him his alias of Drunken Doctor by the World Government. Ashoka has also shown himself to be a very greedy individual, cherishing the money that the crew gains, making him the unofficial manager of the funds by the crew. As previously stated, Ashoka has a fascination with money, understanding that because of it, the world is able to continue progressing forward into the future, and those that lack it, are incapable of keeping up with the times. While he does manage the crew's funds, he can be a bit selfish with it, buying materials he deems needed, but more often than not spends it on trivial things such as alcohol. This is often followed by Celestial reprimanding him for being so selfish. Despite his love of money, he does not charge his patients anything if they undergo surgery, so long as they provide him with the needed alcohol to get him drunk. As for regular medical expenses, he has been accused of highway robbery, charging people ridiculous amounts for the most minuscule of visits. While it is very peculiar for pirate crews to have more than one member, often the captain, having the dream of trying to get the One Piece, Ashoka has the dream of finding the treasure. While he has no interest in becoming the Pirate King, he does intend on being the first one to claim the treasure, as he believes that the person who finds the treasure first will receive fame all across the world, as opposed to just being a crew member. Once he finds the treasure, he will use it to make a chain of hospitals on every island that will provide free services for the sick. This dream has caused a rivalry of sorts with Apostle, as they both wish to be the first person to find the One Piece. Ashoka is a very carefree individual, not letting his mind wander on things he deems trivial. He has shown to be especially carefree around people he trusts, opening himself up without having to hide things in fear of making the other party(ies) uncomfortable for his actions. He often joins in on the crew's shenanigans, and even entertains Apostle's child-like nature, where he allows him to stand on his head so long as he takes off his shoes. There have been times where Ashoka has gotten a bit ahead of himself and goes overboard with the carefree attitude, sometimes causing destruction at his own expense, something he shares with Apostle and Celestial when they are together and enjoy themselves. He also seems to have a very cheerful attitude, showing a smile on his face in most situations, but drops it when he deems situations to be serious. Despite his kind nature, Ashoka is very serious when it comes to battling, stating that he enjoys the feeling when he's within in battle, almost as if he's been doing it his entire life. He has a personal moral that he must give his opponent respect, even if they were to be weaker than him, not holding back in his battles. When using his Devil Fruit, he uses the surrounding area to his advantage, making sure that he uses his resources wisely, especially since his Devil Fruit is very versatile. He's a very calculating and strategic individual during his battles, waiting for his opponents to generally make the first moves so he can understand their fighting style before fully confronting them. Ashoka has many morals he attempts to follow, much like many other people. However, he has broken a few of his morals to try and assist someone else, in hopes that his decision will be for the best. Despite being taken in by the king of Swanni, he has gained a habit of stealing from the royal funds, as well as stealing from people within the kingdom. The reason for this, however, was that the island was invaded by an Imperial Government worker that required a monthly sum of money to be given to them in exchange for the island's protection. In truth, the worker promised not to harm the island so long as he received payment. This matter never came by the king, as Ashoka said he would deal with it himself, not wanting for the king, or anyone on the island, to worry about danger. And thus, a thief was born within the kingdom, stealthy stealing money from everyone to secretly pay off the worker. He wasn't found out until Apostle came to the island, which made everyone turn on him, despite his unknown intentions. Despite being ridiculed by everyone, including the king, a father figure for him, Ashoka did not show any sort of displeasure towards the kingdom, as he believed what he was doing was best for them. Whenever Ashoka feels disinterested in the topic, or a matter, he has a habit of picking his nose, while looking away and talking, or he sticks his finger in his ear, attempting to clean it, while looking at the person with half shut eyes in a bored facial expression. This is a habit that the king of Swanni island attempted to get rid of, deeming it very rude, but he was unable to do. Ashoka has done it to the crew members, mostly Apostle, but his reasons are to spite them, trying to get a reaction from them. Being a doctor, Ashoka has seen countless of instances of blood coming out of people's bodies that it doesn't phase him whenever someone is bleeding, even if it becomes a bit too much for average people. However, this changes when he sees a crew member injured, becoming severely worried for their well being, and attempts to provide first aid to them. Due to him being one of the three strongest fighters within the Blooming Pirates, he supports the usage of violence if the crew is unable to get their way via normal methods, feeling that it is sometimes necessary. Whenever he is given the order to engage someone, he attempts to taunt them to throw the first swing. This does not befit him as a doctor, and many people have reprimanded him for his eagerness to battle. Ashoka really treasures people close to him, doing anything he can to make them smile, especially in their darkest hours. As stated previously, he sometimes undergoes acts that people do not deem to be the way to handle the situation, making his methods very unorthodox in nature. No matter his condition, he puts in as much effort as he can to finish the task he has assigned himself, making sure to protect those that have been hurt. On one occasion, Ashoka passed out from complete exhaustion after tiring himself out to protect one of the crew members from being harmed any further by the enemy. Another occasion was when Ashoka abused Apostle's inability to control himself whenever he is related to his father to try and get the crew away from the enemy, much to his initial reluctance. This trait has been praised by many people, and several members of the crew admire him for his commitment to save those he cares for. This has also been a moral booster for allies, as seeing him risking his own life for others makes them want to protect him instead. This trait, however, can end up backfiring on him, as he becomes a bit too prideful in his mission, refusing to ask, or take, any assistance from others, fighting tooth and nail to try and finish it by himself. He has shown to have a hobby of gambling, using it as a way to get more funds for the group. He is also a very reckless person when he gambles, taking risks that normal people would back out of. However, he has shown to be a prodigy when it comes to gambling, often winning his bets and matches against his opponent. His preferred game is poker, since he believes that poker players show their true selves when they're playing the game. Ashoka despises cheaters, especially when it comes to gambling. He also has a keen eye for cheating around him, capable of accurately telling the opponent the method they used to cheat in the game. Despite all this, however, he has a horrible poker face, making it easy for his opponents to tell when he is lying. However, there have been some instances where he was able to assume a near perfect poker face, making people accuse him of hustling, which he denies since he deems it as cheating. Ashoka seems to have a special attachment with his Devil Fruit powers, seeing as it was one of the few things he was capable of remembering when he was found on Swanni. This has been proven when he compliments his Devil Fruit, as though it were a real person, especially in the midst of battles. Because of this attachment, Ashoka claims that he sometimes lets the Devil Fruit fight for him, saying that their connection was strong enough that Ashoka can let it handle it. This is further explained by Ashoka stating that he believes in the demons that have been rumored to have been apart of Devil Fruits upon consumption. Despite not being a lightweight, Ashoka is extremely truthful when intoxicated. On several occasions, he has spoken his mind without worrying about the other party, often causing the latter to injure him for being rude and then leaving his presence. He opens up entirely to people, even to people whom he has just met, acting as though he's known them forever. He has often mistaken people for another person, getting mad at them for not responding to his calls. As previously stated, Ashoka is very capable of performing his duties as a doctor while intoxicated. He has been able to accurately do surgery, as well as supply his patients with the needed medication. In these instances, he makes it seem like he's in control of himself, despite showing signs of being tipsy. Outside of his duties, he is prone to drop whatever he's holding, especially a beer mug, and make a mess. Seeing that the alcohol goes to waste, he attempts to lick it off the ground, but people try to stop him from doing it, where the former complains all the while. Ashoka holds a high respect for the deceased, protecting bodies if they have not been buried from enemy attacks. If he does come across a body, he tries to bury it properly and give it a proper funeral. He tends to cry for the deceased, even if they are complete strangers to him, worrying that they were suffering when they died and no one was around to help them in their time of need. He curses at himself for not being able to get there in time, even if the body, or corpse, has shown to have been there for a much longer period of time. When faced with something he doesn't understand, he points sporadically at the thing in a very comedic fashion. When he does this, and someone is around, he tries to see if the other person sees what he sees, trying to convince them that it's weird. This trait has also been shown when he is surprised by something, often questioning its existence, wondering if he's actually dreaming. This trait was first showcased when the crew came across Celestial, who claimed the be a fairy. Ashoka only read about fairies in books when he was a kid, and completely ignored Celestial throughout the rest of the time up until she joined the crew. Another instance of this happening is when he is surprised at how someone can be so unintelligent about a subject he knows, acting as though what he knows is common knowledge. This mostly happens when he hears something from Apostle's mouth that should be common knowledge, such as the different types of Devil Fruits. All these situations end in a comedic fashion, doing various reactions towards the other thing. Sometimes he is loud enough to alert nearby people. There has been at least one instance where this trait has given the enemy the whereabouts of his location. Relationships Blooming Pirates Aloof D. Apostle Monogatari Celestial Swanni Imperial Government Allies Enemies T